Lady Elizabeth: Becoming a true Lady
by PeachesRomance
Summary: Elizabeth was never born to the Bennet's instead the youngest Child of the Earl and Countess Of Matlock, she must grow up to become the lady her parents know she can. Most importantly she must prove to her cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy that she is the women for him, no longer a silly girl running around the garden.
1. Chapter 1

So as well as my other story I have had this one going around in my mind for a while after beginning to read a fan fiction about along the same bases, I had the idea for this. I am not copying it however, I have looked for it and no longer can find it. Which I am gutted about as love it so much. So yeah am not copying, will work on my other story as well, but I couldn't let this one go.

Elizabeth was never born to the Bennet's instead the youngest Child of the Earl and Countess Of Matlock, she must grow up to become the lady her parents know she can. Most importantly she must prove to her cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy that she is the women for him, no longer a silly girl running around the garden.

.

"Elizabeth, come on child, your Uncle and cousin's are here." Her mother Countess Harriet Matlock called her youngest child and only daughter Thirteen year old Elizabeth back into their house.

"Mother, please just a little longer in the garden, it is after all my birthday." Elizabeth cried as she enters the house out of the heat of the July sun.

"It may be your birthday dear; however this shall be the last time you see Fitzwilliam before he goes to Cambridge University." Replied her mother as Elizabeth followed her into the sitting room, to join her father and two older brothers. There was her eldest brother Viscount Henry Matlock who at 25 had recently became engaged to Lady Sophie, the youngest daughter of the Earl of Mansfield. Sat next to him was her favourite brother who had recently joined up to the army and now insisted everyone called him Major Fitzwilliam.

"Here comes the birthday girl," Cried her father, Earl Samuel Matlock, "Growing up so quick, another 3 years and you are off to Italy to start your place at finishing school."

"Not now Samuel it's Elizabeth birthday!" Cried Harriet, she took her sit next to Lady Sophie and Henry. "Greet your Uncle and cousin's Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to greet her uncle's and cousin's, curtseying as the men bowed.

"It is nice to see you again Uncle Darcy, cousins." Spoke Elizabeth as she took her sit beside her brother Richard, who was turned towards their cousin Fitzwilliam who sat with his father on a separate sofa, Elizabeth father sat in the arm chair next to the end James Darcy sat so he could converse easily with his brother in law. Georgiana as soon as her father attention was divided away from her she ran to sit next to her favourite cousin.

"Happy birthday Elizabeth." She cried "I've got a present for you." That's when Elizabeth notices the package that she was holding.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replies as she takes the package from Georgiana to open it, carefully opening it, in the package sat the most beautiful aqua blue silk she had ever seen embodied with gold butterfly. "It's beautiful; I will save it for best." Elizabeth beamed down at her cousin, before turning to thank her uncle and cousin.

Soon it was time to change for dinner and the party went off to their own rooms to change for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair, Georgiana had been allowed to dine with the adults tonight to celebrate Elizabeth birthday and the fact she could now sit and have her dinner with her family now she was older. Once dinner was over Georgiana was set up to her bedroom with her governess, whilst the men and women went to separate rooms, before reuniting in the music room.

"You must go to bed soon." Harriet spoke to Elizabeth who was sat with Richard playing chess.

"Yes mother but not until I have beaten Richard, I have already beaten Fitzwilliam." She replied as she turned and looked at Fitzwilliam who sat on a chair he had pulled closer to watch the Matlock siblings.

"I allowed you to win Elizabeth; I could have beaten you if I had tried." Darcy said as he looked her.

"You lie." She cried as she looked from him to her chuckling family.

"A gentleman does not lie Lady Elizabeth." He answered glaring at his younger cousin, at 18 he no longer had time for his young cousin, he found her childish and annoying, she was nothing compared to Lady Rose who was a family friend and he though highly off.

"You sir are no gentleman." She snapped back, Elizabeth could not understand why he had change so much since he turned 16 and begin to attend balls, he was no longer the loving cousin he used to be instead he was snappy and dismissed her as a mere child.

"Yes, I beat you." Cried Richard, who had used the advantage of Elizabeth being distracted to beat her at chess.

"No, that's not fair." Cried Elizabeth, as she glared at her brother Richard and then her cousin Fitzwilliam. "I demand a rematch."

"Sorry, but it is your bed time." Mocked Richard as he laughed at Elizabeth.

"He right you know, Elizabeth time for bed." Spoke her mother from behind her.

"Mother pleases." Replied Elizabeth as she turned to look at her mother.

"Elizabeth no, now please off to bed." Her mother replied to her.

"Yes mother." Elizabeth replied as she stood from her chair, she wished goodnight to the room before heading off bed.

A few hours later, Elizabeth lay awake waiting to hear Richard and Fitzwilliam come up. She had already heard her parents, uncle, Henry and Sophie go to bed. When she was finally ready to give up she heard voices coming up the stairs, wanting to know what they were talking about, soon enough she found out, as they stop opposite her door, to the room across which belong to Richard.

"Why are you so hard on her Darcy, she only thirteen." Richard asked Darcy.

Being intrigued Elizabeth pressed her ear harder against the door.

"She such a spoilt child Richard, being the youngest and only girl she allowed to get her own way, I know Georgiana will never be allowed." Darcy replied.

"Darcy she is not spoilt, Elizabeth has always been head strong. Also since you began to attend social events in London, you have changed towards Elizabeth and you know how much she adores you."

"The only reason I have changed is because I have meet young girls and women who are so much mature than Elizabeth."

"That's because they are older than Elizabeth and have either been to finishing school or been tutor on social elegance. Elizabeth will learn these once she has begun her training, I however do not wish her to change too much."

"Nonsense Richard, she needs to change learn she cannot expect her own way all the time. Sooner she goes off to Italy the better." Replied Darcy Sternly "Now if you excuse me I shall be retiring to bed, Goodnight Richard."

Elizabeth heard Darcy's door open and close behind him as the footsteps of Richard faded as he enter his own room. Elizabeth slowly got up of the floor and made her way to her bed and crawled in. wiping away her tears from that moment she had decided she would no longer speak to Darcy and she would prove him wrong, that she could be just as accomplished and polite in society as the other women, she would be better.

The time with the Darcy's passed quickly they spent the rest of their summer with the Matlock's; Elizabeth stuck to her vow and refused to speak to Darcy. The summer saw the wedding between Henry and Lady Sophie took place at the end of August and they had now departed for the continent. A few days later the Darcy's also departed to their town house in London to get ready for Fitzwilliam departure to university, Richard went with them as far as London to join his regiment for duty, Elizabeth cried when he left, but he promised to back as soon as he could. Life at home settled down for Elizabeth and her parents, Elizabeth worked hard at her studies, determined to prove her cousin wrong.

Just before Elizabeth was 16 her Uncle James died, this devastated Darcy and Georgiana, Darcy left his studies at Cambridge to come home to take over running of the estate and to become guardian off his sister with Richard, at 21 his whole lived change. During this period of grief Elizabeth did not get to see her cousin, due to rituals she was kept away from the funeral, only her father and brothers went to Darcy's home Pemberley. When her Father and brothers returned home, Darcy and Georgiana had instead decided to stay at their home. A month after her 16 birthday, she was escorted to Italy by Richard. She never got to say Goodbye to Darcy and she had not seen him since her thirteenth birthday, at least she had seen Georgiana early in the year so would not feel the loss of her as much.

Looking out across the sea as the boat left the English shore, knowing it would be many years before she stood on English soil again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Am so touched! I have read through this one a couple of times to find all of my grammar mistakes, I am sorry in advance if I have missed some. As I describe Elizabeth think slightly Keria Knightly the duchess but the hair not as curly and darker. **

**So Google translate did not translate English to Italian very well for me, so thanks to the amazing **Mylittlespitfire, **who had put right my dreadful wrong Italian translation, So thank you!**

**P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P**

_4 years later._

"I cannot believe our time together is nearly over." Cried Princess Lucia, as she walked the beautiful courtyard of the mansion herself and Elizabeth had called home for the last four years. "I shall miss you when you return to England and I to Florence."

"I too, Lucia, when I first arrived I did not believe I would make a single friend, yet I have you, how I would not survived these four years away from home without your friendship and of course your fathers hospitality during the holidays." Replied Elizabeth as they continued their walk around the courtyard. "To think I have also actually become accomplished, I will shock my dear Aunt Catherine, she believed I was too wild to be tamed." She laughed.

"Elizabeth, you should be proud, you are a truly accomplished women, you sing, play and draw beautiful, you have grasp language's easily, when you first arrived you could not speak a word of Italian and now you are fluent, as well as in Spanish and French, your parents will be proud." Lucia replied as they sat upon the bench that looked out onto the Mediterranean sea.

"Sì, infatti adesso sono una donna raffinata, anche il mio italiano è perfetto, è stato di grande aiuto averti come amica, Lucia.." (Yes, i am truly an accomplished women, my italian is also prefect, it helped having you Lucia for a friend.) Elizabeth proudly answered her friend, she leant forward to hug her as she cried. "oh how I will miss you."

"I shall miss you too Elizabeth, I believe however my brother may miss you more." Lucia smirked as Elizabeth blushed.

"Dear Orlando." Cried Elizabeth, "how I shall miss you dear brother, his friendship is just as important as yours, however I could never feel for him, what I know he does for me. I am truly sorry for that as I do treasure Orlando, but not the way he wishes."

"Oh, il suo povero cuore in pezzi." (oh his poor breaking heart). Lucia replied to Elizabeth as she stiffle a giggle. " Dearest Elizabeth do not worry yourself, Orlando knows that he cannot have your love, but he is thankful for your friendship."

Lucia was the youngest child of Alberto Duchy of Florences and Grand Duke of Tuscany, through her fathers title of Grand Duke of Tuscany she was styled as a Princess, Alberto was known as His Highness the Grand Duke of Tuscany, her elder and only brother Olando was heir to his father fortune and title, as heir apprantent he was also a Prince, His Highness The Grand Prince of Tuscany.

Lucia and her brother were true Italian beauties as Elizabeth called them, Lucia was tall with beautiful lushious curly black raven hair , Olive skin and to most people's surprise, she had blue eyes that she had inherieted from her English mother. Orlando was just like his father, tall, well built with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, just like Elizabeth, he was built like an Roman God, all the women admired him.

"your whole family have been very welcoming Lucia, i am thankful to your father for allowing me to spend time with your family during the holidays, it has made me feel less alone." Elizabeth replied to Luica, thinking over the last 4 years she has spend in Italy and when she would go with Lucia to her house. Lucia father Alberto had been very welcoming and during the last 4 years came to love Elizabeth as another daughter, she also reminded him of his deceased english wife Lucie.

"We all amore you Elizabeth, even papà, he shall miss you as much as myself and Orlando." Lucia spoke getting teary eyed as she and Elizabeth began to walk back to the mansion to leave in their awaiting carriages.

"promise me you will write!" Elizabeth cried as she took both of Lucia hands as they stood outside Lucia awaiting carriage, her father and brother wish to come to collect her and wish Elizabeth arrivederci, however important bussiness matters arised, causing them having to write their farewell's instead. " you must also visit England, see where your mother was from and enjoy London balls and society with me."

"sì" Lucia cried as she pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "You must come back to see us as well, however I am sure I could convince papà and Orlando to come with me, am sure they would love to see England and it has been so long since father has been."

"I look forward to it." Elizabeth beamed, she pulled Lucia into one finally hug, feeling the tears begin to run down her cheecks. "Now you must go, your carriage awaits Princess." She mocks, as she qouted a line from one of Lucia favourite fairytale. Stepping back Lucia kiss Elizabeth Cheecks, kissing her goodbye, she climbed into her carriage, leaning out of the carriage window, she held up her hand and as the carriage pulled away called to Elizabeth, "Addio Elizabeth, mi mancherai moltissimo, mia carissima amica. Spero di rivederti presto, fino ad allora, come i dicono i Francesi:Au revoir, mia rosa inglese nel sole italiano." (Goodbye Elizabeth, I shall miss you so much my dearest friend, i hope to see you soon, until then, as the french say au revoir, my English Rose in the italian sun.)

Elizabeth stood alone watching the carriage get smaller and smaller in the distance as it carried away her best friend home.

"Lady Elizabeth." Called a footman from behind her.

"sì?" she asks.

"Milady La vostra carrozza attende, mia signora." (Your carriage awaits Milady). He replied.

"grazie" Elizabeth answered him, as she allowed him to escort her to her awaiting carriage, as she stepped in she stopped on the step to turn and look one more time at the Italian mansion she had called home for the last 4 years. Climbing in, Elizabeth got settle in for the ride to the ship that awaited to take her home. The jounrey pasted quickly, and Elizabeth was jolted awake from her sleep as the carriage pulled to a stop at the dock where the ship awaited her to take her home, stepping down she saw the back of a figure that she had been waiting to see since his last visit two years ago. Walking up to him, she cleared her throat and said to him,

"Hello Richard."

"Elizabeth!" he cried as he swept his younger sister up into his arms. "my havn't you grown into a beauty." He spoke as he let go off her to take a proper look at her, gone was the 16 year old teenager, here now stood a beautiful women of 20, gone were her freckles and unruly hair, her skin was beautiful without a blemish. Despite her time in Italy she stilled had poclian smooth white skin, just like Orlando she had peicing emerlad green eyes, that had a twinkle in them. Her hair was beautiful silkly Brunette hair that she wore down in custom with Italian fashion. It fell down pass her shoulders in beautiful tamed curls, unlike how they were as a child. "you have change so much, you look incrediable"

"Thank you, Richard." She laughed as she took his arm to walk onto the ship.

"Come, it's time to get you home, back to England, mother and father have missed you so much, even Henry has a few times spoken about how he misses you."

"I am looking forward to seeing them again, it has been too long and I have missed them all dearly."

"I hope you missed me the most Elizabeth." Richard Laughed.

"Of course dearest brother you know you are my favourite." Richard continued to laugh as Elizabeth joined him laughing. Richard and Elizabeth got themslef settle into their cabins, as the boat began to leave the dock, Elizabeth climbed onto the top deck, to watch the shore line of Italy fade away, she felt happy as well as grief to be leaving her friend behind, just like four years before she was now saying goodbye to a country she loved and people she loved.

Elizabeth could not be sad for too long as she knew that she would be reunited with her family and she had missed them terribly, except Aunt Catherine of course.

**P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P**

**Please review, I have check this as well as I could (my dyslexic does not allow me to see all mistakes) so if see any let me know so I can change them! Please enjoy it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews.

I actually wrote my work on Microsoft words, however as I was putting Italian in as well, it kept throwing out the English spell check and would not stay on it. Hopefully this time it will work better.

For the dress I have describe near the bottom to best of my knowledge but here a link so you can have a look.

. /search?q=morgana+from+merlin&client=firefox-a&hs=lFv&rls= :en-US:official&channel=sb&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=NKiLU_DQF8S0PIKRgPAC&ved=0CDAQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=631#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=ujizwzE7rkuXiM%253A%3BD7ucmN0iBvFJ8M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffiles%252Fimages% .jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fimage%252Fmorgana-merlin%3B460%3B345

image this dress however think of the colour of Elisa dress from frozen and way that sparkles.

"Elizabeth" Called Richard as their carriage slowly came to a stop outside the Matlock's London town house.

"mmm." She mumbled as she stirred out of her sleep, the carriage ride had been long and Elizabeth was glad to finally be home.

"Come on sleepy head, time to greet the family."

Sitting up Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and turned to look out the carriage window, taking in the splendour of the house she had not seen in 4 years. Richard climbed out of the carriage first; stepping out Elizabeth took the hand he held out to step down from the carriage.

"Thank you, Richard."

Smiling down at the woman who stood beside him, gone was the child that he escorted to Italy, here now stood a woman, who was the true definition of a Lady, elegant, graceful and beautiful. Taking a deep breath, the siblings climbed the steps of the house to be reunited with their family. Walking into the house, they were greeted by a footman who told them the family were waiting in the drawing room.

Walking into the drawing room, they were greeted with the sight of their parents, her brother Henry, Lady Sophie and their children.

"Elizabeth" her mother cried, as she approached her daughter and pulled her into a hug, before releasing her to take in the woman who now stood before her. "Elizabeth my how you have grown, such a beautiful young women now, how I have miss you my dear." Releasing Elizabeth she stepped back to allow her father to greet him.

"My Elizabeth, welcome home, my darling daughter, how we have all missed you, what a beautiful creature you have turned into." Her father exclaimed as he hug her.

"Thank you mama and papa, I have missed you both terribly." She beamed at them as they retook their place's on the sofa to allow Henry to great his sister.

"Come Elizabeth." Called Henry as he beckoned her to sit between himself and Sophie on the sofa, allowing him to introduce Elizabeth to his children. Taking her sit she allowed Sophie and Henry to greet her by gushing about how much they had both missed her, how Henry was glad to have his sister back and Sophie was excited to now have a sister home to call her own. In Sophie's arms laid a new born baby, upon Henry's lap sat a boy about the age of 3 years.

"Say hello to your Aunt Elizabeth." Spoke Henry to his son.

"Hello Aunt 'Lisbeth.'" Replied the child as he misspoke Elizabeth's name.

"This Elizabeth as I am sure you know is Edmund." Elizabeth smiled at her nephew as she watched him get down from his father's lap to go and see his Uncle Richard. Sophie turned to Elizabeth to introduce her youngest child to her.

"This Elizabeth." She said as she passes the child for Elizabeth to hold. "Is your niece Isabella."

"Hello Isabella" She cooed as she took in the appearance of her niece, "she's beautiful Henry, Sophie, and she has her mother looks."

"Thank you." Replied Sophie as she watched Elizabeth interact with her daughter. "She has her aunt Elizabeth spirits know."

"Oh doesn't she just." Henry laughed as he looked on the scene of his sister interacting with her niece.

"I adore her." Cried Elizabeth, as she lifted Isabella up, so she could place a kiss on the sleeping baby's face. "Where are our cousins?" she asked feeling disappointed that Darcy and Georgiana were not among the family to greet her, she had mature and forgiven Darcy a long time ago and was eager to show him how much she had grown in person.

"They are still in Derbyshire but shall journey up in time for your coming out ball in two days time." Her mother told her.

"Oh." Replied Elizabeth feeling disappointed.

"I wonder if he will make his offer soon to Lady Rose." Piped up Richard from where he sat with Edmund.

"Lady Rose?" Asked Elizabeth, her interest peaked from her niece to the conversation Richard was beginning.

"Surely, he shall make his intention clear soon." Henry asked of Richard.

"If, he does or does not, it is not our business to discuss." declared Earl Matlock, as he listened to the conversation between his sons, regarding his nephew love life.

"I thought it was merely a passing fancy when he was off to school?" Elizabeth asked, looking around for answer, what had she missed in the last four years she was away.

"No, it seemed that he had many intentions towards her, sadly when uncle died, he returned to Pemberley to take care of estate business and Georgiana, but last 2 years he has been back in society, more so the season pass and it seems they may soon be coming to a understanding." explained Richard.

"Oh truly, I wish him the best know, however if I remembered right about Lady Rose, she the most boring women ever, only thinking of herself, fashion and of course a good match, to keep her in the latest fashion." sniggered Elizabeth.

"Well you will get to judge yourself Elizabeth." Commented her mother, "For Lady Rose and her parents shall be attending your ball."

"Oh I believe Elizabeth cannot wait." laughed Richard, laughing at the disgust look upon Elizabeth's face.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait." Cried Elizabeth sarcastically, as her brothers continued to laugh at her.

"Excellent." Countess Matlock cried as she stood to leave the room, "for it shall be a night to never be forgotten."

"Aunt, Uncle." greeted Darcy as he entered the ball room of the Matlock house.

"Fitzwilliam!" cried his aunt as she greeted him, followed by his uncle.

"When shall Lady Elizabeth be down?"

"Soon, you are one of the last too arrived."

"I am sorry aunt; I had business that could not be delayed."

"All is forgiven; maybe you could escort me into the room?"

"Of course, Aunt." Replied Darcy as he took his Aunt's arm in the crock of his and lead her into the ball room.

"Darcy!" cried Richard as he spotted his mother being escorted in by his cousin and followed by his father.

"Richard." Replied Darcy as he bowed to his aunt and uncle, who then went to greet some of the guests.

"Was your journey an easy one?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, it was a little rough on the way out, however am pleased to say that on the way back it was much more pleasurable."

"I hope that the four years that Elizabeth has been away, have grown her up and changed her."

"I dare say it seems she has, I still hope that the old Elizabeth is still there."

"Richard, please she must grow up, you cannot hold onto the hopes of her being as she always was."

"Please Darcy, must you always be so down on Elizabeth."

"Until I see that she has changed, then yes I must."

"Judge as you will then, oh look here comes Lady Rose."

"Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Greeted Lady Rose as she curtsied to the gentleman, both gentleman returned the greeting.

"Mr Darcy, you must be looking forward to seeing your cousin again?" asked Lady Rose.

"I am eager to see how she has grown; she is very much like a sister to me."

"And colonel you must be glad to have your sister returned to your family after so many years away?"

"Yes my Lady, it seems like she has been gone much longer than the four years she was away, I am very happy to have her return my days at home on leave shall not be as boring as they once was."

"I am glad to hear that, a bond between a brother and sister, is an important one, I myself share a close bond with my brother and missed him terribly when he was away at Cambridge. Mr Darcy, do you agree that a bond between siblings is an important one?"

"Yes, I also enjoy a close bond with Georgiana; she is the most important person in my life."

"As she should be Mr Darcy." smiled Lady Rose. "Shall your sister be entering the ball soon; I hear that her presentation to the Queen today was very successful."

"Yes it was, it seems the Queen was very taken with her and had little conversation with her." Replied Richard. "And it seems Elizabeth is now about to descent the stairs." He stated as the three of them turned to watch the entrance of the girl who the ball was for.

Just as they turned towards the stairs at the end of the ballroom, they saw Elizabeth come to stand at the top whilst on Henry arm. A loud gasp could be heard throughout the ballroom as the guest took in the beauty of the lady stood at the top of the stairs, taking in the beauty of the women dressed in pale blue, in a dress that was of the Italian fashion. The loudest gasp however seemed to come from Darcy as he took in the beauty that was his cousin. Gone was the teenager he last saw with her wild hair and freckle skin here stood before him was a women of true beauty who could only be described as a goddess.

As she descended the stairs, Darcy could not take his eyes of Elizabeth, she was stunning in a dress he had never seen the type before. A dress made of silk and satin, the dress was of a pale blue silk that had no selves and a low neckline that was not too revealing. Worn over top was an overcoat that had long sleeves that was open at the front, except at the waist where it came in button together with a pearl. The over coat was of a crystal white colour, which sparkles from the sliver thread that had been worn in; outback it had a small train, the sleeves were held in place with sliver bracelet above the elbow, then fell down loosely to her wrist, she was a true version.

Darcy gulped; he knew he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews. **

**I am sorry that the link to the photo is not working.**

**So to find the picture Google, Morgana from Merlin. There shall be a picture of her sitting upon a bed in a purple dress with blue dress overcoat as such. Hope you can all find it!**

**P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P**

"Come Elizabeth." Called Henry where he stood by the top of the stairs waiting for his sister to join him, so they could descent the stairs.

"Coming." She called back from where she stood looking down upon the guest waiting for her, by the fireplace she could see Richard standing with Darcy and Lady Rose.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she joined her brother on the tops of the stairs.

"I believe so."

"You look stunning Elizabeth, truly."

"Thank you Henry."

"Come, your guests are waiting." He spoke, as he began to lead Elizabeth down the stairs, she heard the crowd of guest waiting for her to make her comeback, looking across to Richard, who stood beaming at his little sister, she could see the jealously upon Lady Rose face, causing Elizabeth to smirk to herself, at last her eyes fell upon Darcy, she found his face unreadable, at first his mouth hung open before it seem to snap shut and his usually mask fell back into place.

Finally at the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth was greeted by her parents, followed by guest who wished to talk to her about her time away. Believing that Aunt Catherine had decided to stay away, they began to walk towards where people were beginning to line up for the first dance, half way towards their destination Elizabeth and Henry were stopped by Catherine.

"Henry." Boomed Catherine as she stopped them. "Stop, I wish to see Elizabeth."

"Yes aunt." Replied Henry , as himself and Elizabeth came to a stop in front of the old lady.

"Hello Aunt." greeted Elizabeth, as she curtsied to her aunt.

"Stand tall girl, how can I inspect you like that, I see you still do not stand as well as my dear Anne."

"where is my cousin Aunt, I cannot see her."

"She is being escorted to the dance floor by Fitzwilliam, as is expected of him, they will be married soon."

"Aunt, I never knew of any such arrangement, I was lead to believe he has an understanding with Lady Rose."

"You talk nonsense child, it has been planned since Anne was in her cradle. Lady Rose is nothing compared to my daughter."

"Yet Anne is looking very sickly Aunt, is she well? Should she even be here?" Elizabeth asked concerned as she saw her two cousin get ready to stand in line, all was needed now was Elizabeth and Henry so the dance could begin.

"Of course she is well, she only find that the London air does not agree with her, if only your father didn't insist we had to come tonight she could be in air that is better suited to her."

"You did not have to attend Aunt, we would expect you to force us to Anne coming out ball, if she has one."

"Anne does not need a coming out ball, she has no need to hunt suitor, unlike you my dear."

"I myself do not need to hunt as you put it for a husband. For you forget Aunt, I am now a accomplished women, has Anne had an education to the same level?"

"Her health has not allowed it, if it had been allowed she would have been a true accomplished woman, unlike you who only pretends, you are not fooling me girl, I know that you could never change, you'll always be that silly girl being naughty, whilst my Anne would respect her elders and do as she was told."

"Yet, Anne will never be, I was allowed to be a child unlike Anne, you must excuse me, I am needed to open the ball." Snapped Elizabeth, as she walked to Henry where he was waiting to lead her to the dance floor, she curtsied to her aunt as she walked off. "Excuse me Aunt Catherine."

"What did Aunt want?" asked Henry as they took their place in line.

"She wished to tell me that I shall never fool her, she shall always know that I am not an accomplished woman." She spoke, as Henry laughed.

One Elizabeth had open the dance with Henry, she danced the second with Richard, who once the dance had finished, lead her over to Darcy who stood with Lady Rose as well as 2 gentleman and 2 women she had not meant.

"Lady Elizabeth." Spoke Darcy as he bowed to his cousin.

"Cousin." She replied. "Please introduce me to your friends."

"Of course, please allow me to introduce you to Lady Rose, an old family friend." He replied as he took in the appearance of Elizabeth now that she stood in front of him, words could not describe the beauty that stood in front of him. Lady Rose had always been the talk of the town as the most beautiful women, but now that Elizabeth was back she had competition, Elizabeth even made Lady Rose look like a plain Jane. Which she was not, with her beautiful honey blonde hair, hazelnut coloured eyes, slight tan skin and a figure most women would love to have Lady Rose was defiantly a beauty in her own right.

"Lady Rose." Replied Elizabeth as she curtsied to the Lady on the left of Darcy.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." She responded. "I have heard much about you from dear Georgiana, every letter she has received she has had great pleasure in telling me about your life in Italy."

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Georgiana has written about you in her letters often."

"She is a dear girl, she is a like a sister to me" she replied as she smiled up at Darcy as if there was a hidden meaning in the look between them.

"That she is, please cousin introduce me to your other friends." Elizabeth replied as she turned to look at the other's in the party who she had not been introduced to.

"Of course Lady Elizabeth, this is my friend Mr Bingley who I met whilst at Cambridge, his eldest sister Mrs Hurst, her husband Mr Hurst and Miss Caroline Bingley." Elizabeth greeted them all, with a curtsy and a polite hello, she discovered quickly that Mr Bingley was the nicest, happiest man she ever had chance to meet, who was pleasant and well educated , making conversation easy between them. For his sister however, even though they would not dare slight a Lady, especially Elizabeth as Mr Darcy cousin, they knew that by getting friendly with her as well as Georgiana will cement them in his life and if Miss Bingley had her way Lady Rose could easily been gotten rid of and she could become Mrs Darcy.

"Lady Elizabeth, you must find society here is very different from society in Italy?" Bingley asked.

"Yes but I would not say that one is better than the other, merely that as different cultures society moves differently. I found very often with my visit to my friend's Princess Lucia father house that the balls they held were very different."

"Pray how so?" Asked Caroline now intrigued in Elizabeth conversation with her brother, now she knew her friend was a Princess.

"The weather is quite different to the weather that we experience here, balls are very often held outside in a beautiful Italian court yard. Lucia father Alberto Duchy of Florences and Grand Duke of Tuscany, also twice a year throws a ball for his servants and tenants, which is a large number for he has many tenants due to vast size of his land, which include many picturesque villages, that we like to walk to often during the summer holiday."

"May, how different a ball for servants, well that can be deemed as very sarvage." Cried Caroline indisgusted.

"It may seems so to you Miss Bingley, but to the Grand Duke it is not, merely away of life, he may believed it is savage to not honour those who help give you a living and your land from being used badly."

"Well I think it is a grand Idea." Cried Bingley as he smiled at Elizabeth, she could see that they were on their way to becoming friends.

"Do you speak Italian?" Lady Rose asked, believing a change of subject would break the tension.

"Yes, I can also speak, French and Spanish."

"Then you must be a truly accomplished woman." She cried, Lady Rose also knew that it was needed to befriend Lady Elizabeth to become closer to Mr Darcy.

"I believe all women are accomplished." cried Bingley.

"I thank you, am cannot say I am truly accomplished for I do not speak German, but what I have accomplished, I have to my best."

"Well Mr Darcy what do you believe? Is Lady Elizabeth not an accomplished young women." asked Miss Bingley as she turned to bat her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, I do, I hope that Georgiana shall become as accomplished as Lady Elizabeth, follow her cousin lead in all that she does." He replied as he turned to look at Elizabeth who stood shocked at what he had just said.

"It seems Richard." Spoke Elizabeth as she looked from Darcy to her brother. "That I have come on far and no longer was the spoiled little child I once was." She smirked when she saw the expression on her cousin face, he now realised that she had heard him that night, Elizabeth no longer held it against him but she wanted him to know, that she had heard him. "Oh Mr Bingley I believe the next dance is going to start and you ask for my hand, shall we go?"

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth." He replied as he took her by the arm and led her to the dance floor, as she looked over her shoulder she had the pleasure to see Darcy's shock face before he pulled himself together and led Lady Rose to the dance floor.

The ball overall was a success and would be spoken about as the event of the season, Elizabeth found except for the dinner set she was not in Darcy's company for the rest of the night, however she was never short of partners for dancing or admirers and very often she found either Henry or Richard at her side.

Now laying in bed knowing that she had affected Darcy she smiled to herself, hoping that he was tormenting himself with the way he treated her as he laid in his bed only further down the hall, for both he and Georgiana were staying the night so they could spend the next day with the Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth could not wait to see Georgiana again, looking forward to a day in her company before they all went in their own directions, sadly that did also mean spending time with her Aunt Catherine.


End file.
